Transformers Prime: Rise of the Red Lanterns
by Transfsand
Summary: After his burns to ash by the Manhunters and becomes one of the last human beings in the universe, Jack is consumed by the spark of rage and seeks vengeance against the Manhunters and the Autobots, who had not helped him.
1. Prologue

_I never knew the pain of losing a world. I never experienced what the Autobots and the Decepticons felt when Cybertron fell. They've dealt with their pain in different ways and it ached at them. But they knew that one day, they could go back. They all had hope. But when I lost my world, I knew it could never be restored. The day my world was destroyed, I felt my hope and will to live be crushed. It was the day Jack Darby died and I was born. Born from his rage, caused by his sadness and their betrayal._

* * *

 **(Earth)**

It was a sunny day in the newly rebuilt Jasper, Nevada. It was hot as always but nobody cared at the moment. The entire town was on fire. Buildings had toppled over, bodies everywhere, and it wasn't just Jasper that was under attack. All over the world, robots had came out of nowhere and attacked the planet.

From the ground, Jack had pushed off some debris off him and slowly stood up. The moment these robots attacked he knew they weren't Cybertronian. He had questions, but didn't stick around for answers. He saw people run down the street and he ran past them.

He then hid behind a wall as he heard the sound of metal. It got closer and closer, the light coming from their optics were upon him.

" **Emotions Detected** " he heard it say.

It raised the rod in its hands and prepared to fire, only to be shot at by American soilders. Three more of those robots came and moved toward the troops and fired yellow beams of energy. With them distracted, Jack got up and went full on sprint to his house, which was two blocks down.

He saw it in view and saw part of it collapsed. He opened the door, only to see a Manhunter. " **No Man Escapes The Manhunters** " it said. It raised its rod and fired. Jack moved out of the way and got some cover. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon and saw a broken safe. He crawled over and saw a gun inside it. His mother was always big on safety.

He grabbed it and jumped out from his cover and fired, the bullet hitting it's optics. The Manhunter had dropped its rod from the hit, taking a few steps back. Jack quickly took the rod and fired at its head, exploding. With a new weapon in hand, Jack went and looked for his mother. He found her unconscious with a few scratches and bruises. He set the rod down and carried his mother to the back, where there was hidden bunker.

Once finished placing her on the bed, he locked it and went back into the house. He grabbed the rod and went outside the garage. His mothers car was, thankfully, undamaged. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over him. In the sky, blocking the sun, was something that would haunt him for years.

It was a large skull-like ship, with metallic tentacles, ominously floating above.

He got in the car, placing the rod in the seat next to him, and drove off. He had to get to Unit E.

He encountered some Manhunters on the way, but he just ran over them. As he reached the base, his eyes widened in horror. The base was completely destroyed. He got out of the car and walked over the wreckage of tanks and helicopters. He went inside the hanger and saw blood splatter on the wall.

"RAF!? MIKO!? FOWLER!?" He shouted.

He walked up the stairs and went into Fowler's office. On the ground, Fowler laid in a pool of blood. Tears threatened to burst from his eyes. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. There was none.

He turned toward the corner of the room and saw both Miko and Raf, dead. He went toward them and sat next to them, hugging their bodies tightly. There blood stained his shirt, his tears fell on their heads.

He never felt such pain before. It was like someone stabbed him in the heart then twisted the knife. His ears picked up the sound of engines coming from outside. He gently laid his two friends down and walked out of the office and out of the hanger. Outside, he saw the Skull ship rising, with Manhunters returning to it. When he saw the last of them enter the ship, it fired a blue beam upon the town. Buildings, the very ground itself, were being broken apart, turning into what look like data. It was being absorbed into the ship, until there was nothing left but a small crater where Jasper used to be.

The ship suddenly sent a large metal cylinder to the ground before flying off into space. That was the last thing Jack saw before a flash of light took his vision. A bright _red_ light.

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open. He slowly stood up, as he found himself rather disorientated. He looked at his surroundings and gasped in horror. There was nothing but ash. Ash was everywhere, as far as he could see. There were no rocks, debris, or anything for miles. All that was there was the Unit E hanger. Everything else was just...gone.

"No..." he muttered. "No...no...no!"

He was angry. No, not angry. Not even furious. This feeling he felt was more raw, burning, and nearly uncontrollable. He never felt this...this...

" **RAGE** ".

Jack could hear the whisper, but did nothing. He then let out an angry yell. "RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHGGGHHHHH!".

He punched the ground and kept punching it in his anger. All of a sudden, a red light glowed in front of him. He looked up and saw what looked like a red lantern, floating out their. " **Greatings, Jackson Darby of Earth** " a deep voice said.

"Who are you!?" Jack demanded.

" **I am the entity of rage, the Butcher** ".

A red mist came from the lantern and took the form of a giant, red, alien bull. Jack couldn't help but be baffled. This thing claimed to be the embodiment of rage?

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

" **For years, I've waited for someone to call out in the universe to wield my power. Someone worthy to** _ **WIELD MY RAGE!**_ " Exclaimed Butcher _. " **I find you worthy of it. I want you to be the champion of rage** "._

"And if I refuse?"

" **Then you will never have your revenge** ".

Jack's eyes narrowed. What Butcher offered was oh so _tempting._ However, he knew that such power came with a price. "What's the catch?" He asked.

" **If you accept my power, you can no longer live without it. Your very blood will become pure energy. You will spread your influence and create a corps of those who seek revenge on those that have been wronged like you. Do this and you will get your revenge** " said Butcher.

Jack was in deep thought. Butcher's offer was very tempting. But he was wrong about one thing. Jack did not want revenge, he wanted _vengeance._ He wanted vengeance on the Manhunters. He also seeked vengeance on the Autobots. They have been gone for nearly a year, with no contact. Fowler callled for help and they let his world _DIE!_

Humanity let them call Earth home and _THIS IS HOW THEY REPAID THEM!?_

" _They'll pay. THEY'LL ALL PAY!"_ Jack thought angrily.

He didn't know it then, but the two words that left his mouth would change the universe.

"I accept"

Butcher's image disappeared and a red ring came out of the lantern.

" **Jackson Darby of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps** "

The ring slipped into Jack's right middle finger and a red stream of energy came from his ring and into his mouth. His blood felt like acid, burning his insides. He collapsed and coughed up blood, as his eyes glowed red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony. A red flame covered his body, his clothes morphed into red and black armor. His face covered by a helmet and an emblem appeared on his chest.

The pain stopped and the flames vanished. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He looked at his hands and closed his eyes, relishing his new found power.

He stood back up and and walked back inside of what was left of Unit E. He had to do one thing before he left into the unknown.

* * *

Jack shot into the air like a comet. A crimson red comet. Never looking back at the three gravemarkers he put on the ground.

 _ **'HEAR LIES WILLIAM FOWLER'**_

 _ **'HEAR LIES RAFAEL ESQUIVEL'**_

 _ **'HEAR LIES MIKO NAKADAI'**_

* * *

 **Jack's Suit: Lantern Stel's helm of sector 3001. Beacon of purest hate armor. Intergalactic test pilot flight gauntlets. Thanagarian starfield greaves legs. Rage (alternative) shader. From Injustice 2.**


	2. Beware the Red Light! Part 1

**Ten years later...**

In a far corner of the galaxy, a small Autobot starship was flying toward an asteroid field, where a spacebridge was located. There were only five crew members on board and they served together as maintenance crew.

They were sent on a mission to repair a damaged spacebridge in the sector. Sitting in the captain's chair, was Smokescreen, with his head resting on his hand. The former Elite Guardsman couldn't help but think. This was not how he envisioned his life to be after the war ended.

After Bumblebee became warrior class, everything went into reconstruction of the demolished cities. However, lurking in the shadows, Decepticons Shockwave and Starscream revived Project: Predacon and tried to clone a new army of Predacons.

With the help of Predaking, the Autobot's stopped the rogue Predacons and locked away Shockwave and Starscream in the stockade. While this was all happening, Optimus and Wheeljack had left to retrieve the allspark, but they returned empty-handed. Do to unforeseen circumstances, the allspark had drifted deep into the black of space. Lost forever.

It was crushing for everyone. While Cybertron could once more support life, it could never bring new life to the planet again.

As for why he wasn't apart of the Elite Guard anymore... he will never forgive himself or forget the looks that Team Prime gave him.

"You okay, kid?" an old scratchy voice asked him.

Smokescreen turned his head and saw Kup looking at him with concerned blue optics. This old green bot used to be a sergeant in the Elite Guard but retired, seeing that the world didn't need more soldiers. He always wondered why Kup joined the crew when he could have just lived in his complex, but every time he asked, the old bot didn't give an answer.

"I'm fine, Kup" He said. "I guess I'm a little tired right now"

"Well you'll have to wait for recharge" Kup said, pointing at a monitor.

Smokescreen looked at the monitor and saw a large red Autobot swinging off the bottom of a cliff.

 _"HOTSHOT, MY SAW IS STUCK AGAIN!"_ the autobot shouted through the comms.

Smokescreen couldn't help but shake his head. He and Kup left the bridge and walked towards the cargo hold. Kup opened the hatch and the two former Elite Guardsman transformed and drove off to help out there team.

* * *

A light blue, sleek, cybertronian car with flame decals raced over to the cliff. It transformed into an average size form. His body was similar to Bumblebee's except this bot wore these goggles. His name was Hotshot and he has to help his friend Swerve, who got his saw stuck. Again.

His hand turned into a blaster and fired two shots into the ground. Cracks had formed from the blast and Hotshot began stomping on them, causing them to grow. Swerve was starting to feel nauseas from all the swinging.

"I think I'm going to blow a gasket" he said, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Try to hold it a little long-WHOA!" Hotshot yelped, as the edge of the cliff collapsed, sending the two Autobot's falling to the ground.

Arriving on the scene, Smokescreen and Kup transformed and asked if they were alright. Slowly standing up, Hotshot and Swerve assured them they were fine. The four of them had then went off to work on the spacebridge. Unknown to them, a blue glow was coming nearby from somewhere within the rocks.

* * *

 **(Ysmault)**

Somewhere in Sector 666, also known as the Forgotten Zone, was a lost desert planet with blood red oceans that had been rediscovered years ago. Within the large fortress of the discover, a dark figure stood in the center of a room filled with monitor screens that showed different sectors of space. He wore black cloak and hood over his head, with a large red symbol going all the way down his left side. His mask covered his face, only a reflection can be seen from the light in the room. Suddenly, a mechanical voice echoed through the room

" **ENERGY SOURCE DETECTED** "

The monitors began shifting until they all stopped at one.

" **LOCATION: SECTOR 863. SCANS INDICATE FOUR CYBERTRONIAN LIFE SIGNATURES. ONE LIFE SIGNATURE WAS MATCHED AND IDENTIFIED FROM THE MAIN DATABASE** "

A large monitor showed the image of a dark blue Autobot with yellow designs.

" **SMOKESCREEN** "

Underneath the mask, his lips curved into a sinister smile.

 _"Finally..."_

* * *

 **(Sector 863)**

After working for two hours, the spacebridge had been fixed. As the four Autobot's walked toward the ship, something caught Smokescreen's optic. "What's that?" He asked, pointing where the blue light was coming from. They all went over and started to dig. When they moved the last piece of rock, they found a metal container that was holding some kind of energy. Kup's optics widened as he recognized what it was.

Just as he was about to speak, the AI system contacted them. _"Telatraan 2 to Smokescreen. Telatraan 2 to Smokescreen"_ a feminine voice said. _"Unknown spacecraft detected entering this sector. Structural design does not match any known ship in the databanks. Ship may be considered as Decepticon warship"_

Smokescreen felt his spark stop. "Decepticon? That has to be a mistake. They were disbanded" He said.

"Disbanded, but that doesn't mean someone might've taken leadership" Kup said.

He transformed into his truck mode. "Load this up. If we're dealing with Decepticons, then this can never fall into there hands" he said, his voice was a little shaky.

"Wait, you know what this thing is, Kup?" Hotshot asked.

"I'll explain later. Now move it!"

Swerve and Hotshot brought the container onto Kup's trailer. As the former Seargent drove off, Smokescreen and the others transformed and followed him. They went up the ramp and into the cargo hold. With the ramp closed up behind them, they transformed into bipedal form and put the container on the floor.

Kup then asked "Have you heard of the Allspark?".

All optics widened as they realized what they just brought on board the ship. "On the day Optimus Prime launched the Allspark into space, I was part of the squad that went with him to retrieve it" Kup explained.

"You saying we found the Allspark? The _real_ Allspark?" Hotshot asked.

"No. I'm saying, _it_ found _us_ "

The voice of Teletraan 2 echoed through the walls. _"Warning! Spacecraft approaching!_ _Positive Identification As Decepticon Warship!"._

"Its not the only thing that found us" Swerve said.

The four Autobot's ran out of the cargo hold and toward the bridge. They turned on the engines, pulled up the landing gears, and took off. Swerve brought up the radar, showing the warship moving closer to them.

"Its following us" He said.

"Contact Cybertron command headquarters" Smokescreen ordered.

Swerve did as he was ordered, the screen showed the face of a black and yellow Autobot, Bumblebee.

 _"Smokescreen?! What could you possibly want?"_ Bumblebee demanded, his voice was dripping with venom.

Smokescreen sighed, expecting this. "Just patch me through to Ultra Magnus" He said.

 _"Now why would I do that?"_

Smokescreen displayed a live feed of the cargo hold for the former scout to see. Bumblebee's optics's widened in shock. _"I'll...put you through right away"_ He said, still dumbfounded.

Bumblebee's face was soon replaced with Ultra Magnus. The blue Autobot Commander had a serious look on his faceplate.

 _"Ultra Magnus here Smokescreen. We're tracking the Decepticon ship. Probably a lost scout ship. Ever since they were disbanded, there has been infighting for leadership. They'd never dare enter Autobot space. Still, I'm sending a strike force to intercept if necessary. Until then, you and your crew sit tight. And Smokescreen, don't try to be a hero. Its not in your programming."_

With that said, Ultra Magnus ended the transmission. Smokescreen closed his optics in sadness. He looked over toward the radar and saw the incoming ship still following and moving closer. "Teletraan 2, set a course for the nearest spacebridge" He said to computer.

Hotshot gave him a confused look. "But Ultra Magnus told us to sit tight" He said.

"With all due respect Hotshot, Ultra Magnus isn't _carrying_ the Allspark" said Smokescreen, emphasizing carrying. "So, we're going to escape via spacebridge and blast through anything in our way."

The ship turned around and went at max speed toward the spacebridge. However, there was something large in there way.

"Uh boss, I don't think we can blast through that..." Swerve said, as panic filled his spark.

In front of them was a black starship with red lines integrated all over it. It was at least half the size of Iacon and had large cannon on top and on the sides. It also had four large wings. But one thing that caught Smokescreen's and Kup's attention was the large white emblem in the front of a ship. This was no Decepticon scout ship. It was an unknown armed battlecruiser.

"That is not a Decepticon ship" Kup said.

"So whose ship is this?" Hotshot asked, but no one gave him an answer.

* * *

On the bridge of the unknown warship, there were men and women in red armor, operating many computers. In the back, four people stood near an empty throne, each wearing a red ring. Two were women and the others were men. The first woman looked human with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a red outfit and a red cape with black on the inside. The mysterious emblem was fashioned in the center of her outfit as if it were a family crest.

Her name was Kara Zor-El.

The second woman had light blue skin with large black wings on her back. She wore a bat-like helmet that hid her long black hair, a black outfit that seemed to make up the mysterious emblem in red.

Her name was Bleez.

The first man was humanoid with pale skin, blue eyes, and had black lines on his face. He wore a red headgear and red and black armor. The mysterious emblem on the center of his armor plating.

His name was Razer.

The second man was a large being with a tan reptilian skull-like face. He wore red armor that looked more metallic than clothing. He was very muscular and his presence screamed brute. The mysterious emblem was on both of his shoulder plates.

His name was Skallox.

These individuals were the first four to join the Red Lantern Corps.

"Jackson is a fool who has been chasing a ghost for a decade" said Razer. "I seriously doubt we'll find these "Autobots" aboard such an insignificant vessel."

"SILENCE!" Skallox shouted. "Jackson is wise! Jackson is bold! Jackson will lead the Red Lanterns to the Manhunters! And-"

"And wipe them off the universe" Bleez cut in. "And rid the stench of "The Guardians tyranny" blah, blah, blah. Did you memorize that speech Skallox? or is it just stuck in that thick dumb skull of yours!"

Bleez suddenly found her right arm encased in ice. She turned toward Kara, who walked towards her. "As usual Bleez, your attitude is as horrible as those ugly wings of yours" Kara growled.

"Go tell it to someone who cares, Kryptonian" Bleez sneered, shattering the ice as she made a fist.

All four of them had found themselves in a shouting match when the door opened. Everything went silent as they eyed the hooded figure. They all stood straight and fell into line, as the figure went and sat on the throne. The figure pulled back his hood and the mask that covered his face vanished.

His name was Jackson Darby, leader of the Red Lantern Corps.

His skin still held its light tan. His jet black hair was a bit more shorter than it had been since he left Earth. He was 6ft 2 and had a lean, muscular body. His once blue eyes had turned red, as the whites of his eyes were pitch black. Underneath his black cloak was the armor he wore since the end of Earth. His red ring still rested on his right middle finger.

"Razer, report" Jack ordered.

"Energy readings are off the scale, my liege" Razer said. "Shall we fire on the Autobots?"

"Cripple there ship, but do not destroy it. I want prisoners, not corpses."

"Yes, Oh wise and great leader!" Skallox praised.

* * *

The four Autobot's saw one the cannons turning on them and saw a red glow coming from it. Smokescreen's optics widened. "Teletraan 2! Evasive maneuvers!" He exclaimed.

The ship managed to move out of the way in time, but the blast was too close, causing the ship to shake.

"Activate defense protocols! Codename: Omega!" Smokescreen shouted.

Unfortunately, this would not happen. _"I'm sorry. This function has been disabled for Cybertron's ongoing efforts to conserve Energon"_ Teletraan 2 said.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in disbelief.

The ship shook again, sending Hotshot to the floor. "We're all gonna die" He muttered.

The ship was starting to move toward an asteroid field, causing Teletraan 2 to find an alternate route.

"No! Override!" Smokescreen exclaimed, taking manual control.

Kup saw the spacebridge dead ahead. He began establishing a link to it and the console, entering coordinates for Cybertron. As he activated the bridge, the ship was suddenly hit.

The engines had started to fail, any weapons that they had were destroyed, and the coordinates that were input had been randomized.

* * *

Jack's eyes narrowed as he saw the spacebridge activate. He will not let them escape!

"Launch a tracking beacon!" He ordered.

One of the men on the bridge fullfilled his master's command. A small device was fired and was moving fast, attaching itself to the Autobot ship.

Jack watched the ship go through the spacebridge, before it closed. He let out an irritable sigh. The Autobots have evaded him, but not for long.

"Destroy the spacebridge" He commanded.

Jack looked at the four that stood before him. "Razer, take Bleez and find that ship. Capture them and bring me the unknown energy source" He ordered.

"Yes, my lord" Razer and Bleez said in unison.

"And if we encounter any Green Lanterns?" asked Razer.

"Warn them to stay away from our affairs. If attacked, you have permission to use lethal force just like before."

Bleez and Razer nodded, before walking toward the door. However, Jack stopped them.

"Before you go, I want all of to remember" Jack glanced at Kara and Skallox. "I will not tolerate any infighting. Remember the oath"

The four Red Lanterns recited the oath in unison.

 _"With blood and rage of crimson red,_

 _We seek vengeance upon the wrongfully dead._

 _United in our hellish hate,_

 _To defend our worlds - - That is our fate!"_

Jack smiled in satisfaction, as he watched the spacebridge being torn apart by the firepower of his warship.


	3. Beware the Red Light! Part 2

**(Oa)**

There was panic amongst the Guardians of the Universe. From Frontier Space, lantern rings were landing by the day. A total of five Green Lanterns were dead and there seem to be no clue who the killers are.

In the Counsel Chambers, Abin Sur and Thaal Sinestro are currently speaking to the Guardians to investigate this threat.

"We have to investigate this situation. This is the fifth lantern this month" Abin Sur pleaded. "Over the past decade, the death toll of our Lanterns in Frontier space has increased inourmously."

"We understand your concerns but we can't just pull our forces from there sectors." said Appa Ali Apsa.

Abin grew angry and frustrated, but expected this response. Appa was one of the guardians, and was known for his cold and blunt personality. It's what made him the most disliked guardian in his opinion.

Abin had much resentment for the blue alien, as he didn't exactly care about loss of life unless it was on a planet wide scale.

"I disagree with you, Appa. If our Lanterns are being killed then we must take measures to prevent it" said Ganthet.

Ganthet was one of the two guardians that both Abin and Sinestro respected. He always wanted the best for the Corps and his kind and gentle soul seemed to be filled with hope.

"Then let us take a vote on the matter" Sayd offered.

Sayd was the other guardian that the two Lanterns liked. She was just like Ganthet, always watching out to protect her Lanterns.

"Very well..." Appa said irratibly. "Let us begin"

* * *

 **(Unknown Planetoid)**

Smokescreen groaned as he got up from the floor. He looked around and saw the rest of his crew unconscious. He went over to Kup and shook him awake.

"Kup, wake up" He said.

Kup's optics slowly opened and put a hand on his helm. "W-what happened kid?" He groaned.

"We crashed. Not sure where" said Smokescreen. He took a look around and finally noticed something. Half of the ship was missing, along with Hot Shot and Swerve. He was about to voice his concerns when he saw a bright green light coming towards them

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planetoid lied the other half of the Autobot ship. Hot Shot and Swerve were critically injured, as energon dripped from there wounds. They found themselves shacked to the wall by these red chains of energy. Stepping from the shadows were Razor and Bleez.

"Our lord will be pleased with this" said Razor. "Once we have the others, we'll transport them to Ysmault where they will stand trial before Judge Sheko"

Hot Shot opened an optic and stared at them. "W-why are you doing this?" He asked.

Bleez growled in anger. "Because of your war crimes your people committed, Autobot!" She yelled. "Your war ravaged many of our homes just like the Manhunters did! Your lucky the master wants you alive because I would've KILLED YOU ALL MYSELF!"

Suddenly, both of their red rings alerted them.

 _"Will Detected"_

Both Red lanterns turned and saw a green light in the distance. Razor narrowed his eyes before opening a portal with his ring. Five Red lantern soldiers stepped through with there blasters in hand.

"Take these two to the brig. The master has plans for them" Razor ordered. He then pointed to the container that held a glowing blue energy. "And take that to the laboratory for study.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said in unison.

They used their rings to restrain the two Autobots, allowing Razor and Bleez to let go of them. The two fly off as the soldiers dragged the injured Autobots and the container away.

* * *

When the Guardians took the vote, it was in favor for the investigation. Sinestro and Abin Sur recruited two other Green Lanterns to join them, Sergeant Kilowag, a Bolavaxian and the last of his kind. Lastly was Soranik Natu, a highly skilled surgeon and the daughter of Sinestro.

Sinestro couldn't help but wince at how hard it was to convince her to join the mission.

 _Flashback_

 _Sinestro entered his daughter's office. Soranik was at her desk, writing a report he assumed. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat._

 _"Ahem"_

 _Soranik looked up from her desk and frowned as she saw who it was. Leaning back on her chair, she asked coldly, "Waht do you want, Thaal?"_

 _Sinestro flinched at the tone of her voice. "I...am here to recruit you for a mission" He said._

 _"Really?" Soranik asked in a sarcastic tone. "This better not be another attempt to play 'Daddy Dearest'"_

 _Deciding to go straight to the point, Sinestro said "We are to investigate the Lantern killings in the Forgotten Zone. We need a skilled medic who can work on the fly if we are injured"._

 _"And I take it you were the one who suggested me?"_

 _"No. Abin did"_

 _Soranik raised an eyebrow. After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "Fine. I'll join you, but I'm not doing this for you. It's for fellow Lanterns who need my help"_

 _She stood up and followed Sinestro out the door._

 _End Flashback_

Sinestro shook his head. Decideding to focus on the mission, he pushed the memories away.

Ganthet showed them to there new ship. A prototype vessel known as _The Interceptor_. It was the fastest ship on Oa and was powered by a large Green Lantern battery. After bidding them farewell, the Guardian watched as the ship took off.

Sitting in the captain's chair was Abin, plotting a course to where the last Lantern was killed with the help of the AI navcomputer named Aya.

"Prepare the jump to ultrawarp" He ordered.

" _As you wish_ " Aya said a robotic yet feminine voice.

The three Lanterns watched as they went into a tunnel of many lights. Abin brought up a holographic map of Frontier space. Or what was explored. Red dots filled several parts of the map, with most of them being close to each other.

"These are the locations of each murder" Abin said. "We'll be going to where the recent Lantern was killed"

"We should split up to cover more ground" Kilowag suggested. "We can find more clues faster"

Abin nodded. "Very well. If any of us encounter something suspicious then we will regroup"

Before he could continue further, Aya had interrupted the conversation. " _Pardon my intrusion, but I am receiving a Green Lantern distress signal"_

"Patch it through" said Sinestro.

A hologram of a Green Lantern was projected. " _This is Green Lantern Shyir Rev. I am under attack with two other beings with- **AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!** "_

The signal cut out.

"Aya, plot a course to our fellow Lantern's location!" Abin yelled.

 _"Affirmative"_

Aya replied.

Soranik got off from her chair and made her way toward the exit. "I'll prepare Sick Bay" She said before leaving.

* * *

Smokescreen took cover before he got hit from a red beam. He held out his blaster arm and fired back at his attacker's. Earlier, an alien covered in green light appeared and asked if they needed help.

He and Kup were shocked when the alien, Shyir Rev, used his green ring to create a construct from nothing. Before they could ask any questions, they were suddenly attacked by a woman that were covered in _red_ light.

Rev created a shield to stop the crimson energy from hitting him as he called for help. Unfortunately, the shield shattered and he was sent crashing to the ground.

Razor flew down toward Bleez, his ring glowing bright. "You broke protocol" He scolded. "We were sent to capture, not kill!"

"You know what those machines did to my planet!" Bleez screamed. "They razed it to the ground!"

"As they did mine!" Razor shouted back. "But there is a time and a place. Our lord promised us vengeance and it will come in time"

Razor turned to Rev, who had recovered from the attack. "This not your fight Green Lantern" He said. "Leave now so that we may take the warbringers to justice"

Rev was trying to catch his breath. "From my perspective, you're trying to kill us for no reason. I won't allow it" He said.

Razor narrowed his eyes. "I have given you your chance, Green Lantern" He said with disdain.

He raised his ring at Rev, glowing a brighter red. As Rev closed his eyes in accepting his fate, there was a loud sonic boom. Everyone turned there heads upward and saw an unknown ship appear. Four Green Lanterns came out and fired at the two Red Lanterns.

Razor and Bleez were having difficulty neutralizing them. Eventually, they found themselves cornered and took cover.

Bleez raised her ring toward her and an image of her master appeared. "My lord, we are unable to achieve our objective" She said. "Four other Green Lanterns intervened and have us pinned down"

 _"Damn. Can you still reach_ _the ships navigation charts?"_ Jack asked.

Bleez raised her head, only to duck as a green blast nearly struck her. "Negative" She answered.

She heard the man let out a menacing growl. _"We will just have to pluck the information from our prisoners. Return to the ship at once. We will discuss this new threat"_

The image faded.

* * *

 **(Red Lantern** **Command Ship, _The Jasper's Revenge_ )**

Jack walked to the cargo hold, where his top scientists were analyzing the energy source his soldiers brought in. As he entered, he saw Ratchet scanning it with a device in his tendrils. Not to be confused with the Autobot medic, this Ratchet was part of an advanced species of tentacle people who isolated themselves to better their own world. However, Ratchet wanted more in his lonely life. He wanted friends. When he left his pod, he was immediately sent to prison and had his limbs amputated. Whatever exactly caused Ratchet to receive a red ring, Jack did not know, but when the two first met, the Red Lantern Armada invaded the planet and took complete control. There were a lot of problems he had to correct.

"Talk to me, Ratchet" said Jack.

"From what I could gather, it is of Cybertronian origin" Ratchet answered. "Though the readings I am getting do not make sense"

"How so?"

"I am getting... many numerous life signatures"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed at the hesitation. "Why did you hesitate?" He asked.

Ratchet stayed silent before answering. "...I detected over a billion life signatures".

There was silence in the room. Jack's mind was processing what was revealed. He closed his eyes as he had an idea of it was. "Ratchet, prepare the our prisoners for interrogation. Immediately" He ordered.

"Yes, my lord"

Ratchet walked out the door, leaving Jack alone. The Lord of Rage stared at the blue glowing object, before his ring glowed bright red, materializing a small device. He held it in his hand and moved it closer to the object. The keycard glowed a bright blue.

A sinister grin formed as an idea came into being. Raising the ring to his lips, he said "Kara, send an excavation team to Earth and recover a corpse of an Autobot. I'll send you the coordinates."

 _"Yes, my lord"_ said the Kryptonian.

Jack smiled in satisfaction. The Allspark was his for the taking, the prisoners are going to get their minds invaded, Cybertron's location will be his by the end of the day, and if all goes according to plan, Arcee will be getting a nasty surprise.

All that would make this day perfect is if he found that damn Coluan that took his home.

 _"Vengeance will be **MINE!** "_


End file.
